1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum cascade laser and a method for manufacturing a quantum cascade laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum cascade laser having a high reflection (HR) coating is disclosed in APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS vol. 96, Issue 24, 241107, 2010. The quantum cascade laser is bonded epi-side up on a cupper sub-mount with indium solder. At threshold, a high voltage of about 10 volts is applied to the quantum cascade laser to obtain a laser oscillation.